Sundances Journy: Friendship is love
by xjapanfanx
Summary: Princess Cadance has given birth to a daughter: Princess Sundance! But she will have to learn a lot if she ever wants to be princess. But evil may be on the rise. What will it mean for the new pony princess?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: A Sun Is Born**

**This is my frst story, so plz be nice with reviews! BTW, it takes place after the season 3 finale. What do u think, Bella-chan? (She's my friend and beta, omgponiez)**

A pink alicorn held up her new daughter wit her magic. The newborn flly had a deep orange coat and a yelow and blue mane lik her mothers. She blinked open her dark pink eyes like roses and loked at her mom, Princess Cadance.

"Shes almost as gorges as you, dear." said Shining Armor, seeing his new filly for the first time. "And shes an alicorn, too! I didnt know that was even posible!" "Neither did I." said a voice from bhind them. "Your Highness!" Shining Armor gasped.

Celestia, Luna, and Twilit were there to see the new princess! "My books all say that magic creates alcorns, not ponies." Twilight said. "Apparantly, they were wrong." Luna sighed. "What did you nam her?" Celestia asked. "Sundance." Cadance replied.

"That is a good name." Celestia nodded. "Very well. All hail Princess Sundance!"

**Does it lok good? plz tell me any mistakes I made in reviews!**

**SAYONARA~! SUPER KAWAII DESU~ NYAN~ =^_^=**


	2. 16 Yeers Latr

**Tanks 4 teh review, Bella-chan! Also, I tired harder on teh spelling. Did i do god?**

"Maybe Celestia will notice us today." I said to my best friend, Desu-chan. Even though I was alicorn royalty, he and I both went to Celestias school for gifted unicorns. Since he was prince Blueblood's son, he was taught by Princess Luna. My teacher was Celestia-sensei. We had been best frends for as long as we could remember.

"Of course she will! shes ur teacher!" said Desu-chan. "I no, I meant my new spell." i sighed. "Why dont u show it too her?" said Desu-chan. "Im nervus! Wat if I get it rong?" I cried.

I had lurned a spel that would make a super kawaii rainbow if it was fried at a cristal. I had seen it beng used on teh Cristal Heart in the Cristal Kingdom, and i wanted to hav such kawaii magic as a princess.

"dont be silly!" Desu-chan said. "With such a desu spel liek that? of Course celestia-sama will notice ou!" "Yeah, ur right." I said. "After all, I've known her since i was born." I still remembrd when i had frst met her.

I had ben trng to cast a spell wen she had cum in and ased wat was rong. Ten she helped me levtat 4 teh frst tim! "Thank you Celesa-sensei!" i said. "No porblem."

Then it was TIM TO GO IN!

**SAYONARA~! SUPER KAWAII DESU~ NYAN~ =^_^= PLZ REVOIW NICE!**


	3. A Nu Skool

**Chapter Too: A Nu Skool**

**AN: Fur thos whu r leving mean reveiws you r just jealous fake bronys!1111!111!**

Wen I walkd in too teh clas eveyone began to lok at me and laf.

"She has wing and a horn!1" They said.

I strted to crie becuz everyone wuz lauging when Celestia-sensei came in.

"Now clas why r u lafing at her?"

"Becuz she loks wired." Said a student

"Well alicrns are actualy the most pwrful ponies in the world."

"AND SHES A PRNCESS!11!" screamed Desu-chan.

"GASP" evryone gasped.

Sudnly everyone strted to respect mee and throught i wuz rrly cool.

"Arigotou Desu-chan" I said.

"N-no prblem. I just wanna mke sur no one makes fun of u."

"T-thanks" I said blushing and walked away.

Why wuz i blushing? Do i have a crush on Desu-chan?!

**SAYONARA~! SUPER KAWAII DESU~ NYAN~ =^_^= PLZ GIV GOOD REVEIWS!**


	4. A NU LOVEZ?

**CHPTER 3: A NU LOVEZ?**

STOP FALMING!11! ITS NUT VRY NICE!11111!

After clss, i went oer 2 Desu-can's house. Instrad his siter Kawaii-san anwered the dorr!111!

"Konichiwa Sundance-senpai." "Konichiwa Kawaii-san. Happy valentines day.""R u loking for Desu-chan?" Oh no! She knew i licked Desu-Chan!

"Hes at the aple frm rite now." "U mean in Ponville?""yes he said he neded to buy apples"

"Y does he ned apples?" Was he making a valentines day trea 4 me?

"I tink he said soemtin about his valentine."

Desu-chan really did hav a cursh on me! "Kawaii-san! I think im n love wit Desu-chan!"

"Well den u need to go meat him at the farm befor it to late!"

I begn to fly quikly to the farm to find Desu-chan.

~~~At The Apple Farm~~~

I saw Desu-chan at teh frm! He wuz talking to Big Mac so I decided to listn to wut they were talkin about.

"Big mac, i hav a qestion. way d u do when ur in love?" "Well, who r u in love wit?"

"im...in love...WITH YUO!111!"

wAT? Desu-chan wasnt in lof with me?

"My kokoro goes doki-doki for u!" "But we jus ment!" "ive been watching u 5ever!"

no! This waznt hapning! _Y Desu-chan?_

"i mad dis fr u!" He said hading him at APLE PYE!1111!

Ten i relizzed...I WAZ IN LOVE WITH CELESTIA-SENSEI!1111111111!

**SAYONARA~! SUPER KAWAII DESU~ NYAN~ =^_^= PLZ GIV GOOD REVEIWS!**


	5. Going to the Kristal Empir

**Chaptr 4: Going to the Kristal Empir**

**AN: Please get dis story mor popular! And mak sure to leav good reveiws!1! Desu~**

"Today clas we r goin on a feild trip." Said Celestia-sensei

That clas gasped.

"We r gona visit the kristal empire!"

"Yay!" said the class.

I sighed. I wuz to sad to go to the empire.

"Okai everyon on teh trian!"

Everyone got on the train. I sat by herself.

"I'm so sad." I said. "i wil nevr be hapi because Desu-chan doesnt luv me!"

"Okay everyone of the tran!" Said Celestia-sensei.

I got of the train and everyone went to go lok at the krystal heart but I went over to teh dungin insted.

I sat in frunt of a cell and strted to cry cuz i was so sad.

"Why doesnt Desu-chan luv me! Im so much more good that Big Mac!1"

"Because love is false" Said someone.

I gasped. 'WHO ARE YOUUUU?!"

In front of my was a stalion with dark black fur and blood red eyes. He had a blak and red pointed mane the was spiky.

"My nam is Prince Melancholy Darkness Blood Sad. You can call me Prince Sad though"

"Wut r u doin down here!?"

"When my dad Kind Sombra wuz imprisoned I too was trapped in ice. Since he was freed i slowley strted to escape and ur sadness finally brok me out."

"SO R U EVIL? AND WHO IS UR MUM?!11!"

"I am evl but i do not hav plans to tak ovr yet. My mom is Nigtmare Moon."

"BUT HOW!?"

"When she wuz trapped on the moon they had a affair. But she abunduned me when i wuz a fily."

"I'm Princess Sundance. My mom is Cadence and I have the magic of love. Do u wanna be my frend?"

"But we r oppisites ur mom wil not lik me."

"it dont mattr we can stil be frends."

"Okay i gues."

I finally felt hapy again. But I felt sometin els to. It was love. Do I have a crush on Princ Sad AND Celestia-Sensei?!11?

**SAYONARA~! SUPER KAWAII DESU~ NYAN~ =^_^= PLZ GIV GOOD REVEIWS!**


	6. Cestia mets Sad

**Chaptr 5: Cestia mets Sad**

I walkd up the stairs frum teh dungin to the castle. "You shud meat Celestia-Sensei. She is my teachr and ur moms sister!" "Okay. I gues..." Sad said sadly. We ran over to Celestia-Sensei who wuz standin in the empir.

"celestia-sensei! I found a pony in teh dungins. His name is Princes Asd!" "What wer you doing down ther?" Askd Celestia-sensei" "I wuz imprisined. When you trapped Sombra you also traped me becuz I am his sun."

"Sundance I think he iz evil!11! we need to put him abck in the dungin!1!" Said celestia-Sensei "NOOOO!1! You cant do dat! He iz my frend! I wil mak him good!" I said.

"Okay but you ned to mak sur he doesnt do anythin bad and teach him to be good!" "Okay" I said. 'i wil make him be good." "Go to the Everfre forst and find the elemnts of harmony and teach him about them" said Celestia-Sensei.

So we flyed to the Everfree forst and went into the castl with the elemnts.] "The six elements r honety, laugter, loyalty, generoscity, and kidness. You need to lern to use all of these"

Sudnly we heard a loud noise! "Oh no! What iz happennning!1!?"

**SAYONARA~! SUPER KAWAII DESU~ NYAN~ =^_^= PLZ GIV GOOD REVEIWS!**


	7. The Elemnets of BAD!

Chaptr Six: the elemnts of BAD!

**AN: Gomenasai for the long wait! I be rlly busy! Sumer brake is her, so i was on vacaton! Anyways teim for the nxt chptr! ALSO FLMERS NED TO STOP!1! IF U FALM, DEN U R NUT A REAL BROYY! REMMBER LOFF AND TOLERA? IF U DUNT LIK MY STRY THEN DUNT RED IT BAKA!**

"I am lucifier!111!" said a voic! "But im actualy a girl, so call m Lucyy. i am Pridee!111!1!~ "I am belzebub!" said soemone else "i am glutny!" "i am Levathin! call me NVY!" "i am Asmodus! i am lusstt!" he was really werd, becuse he had a stllions voice, but a mares bdy! "My nam is Mamon! I am greed!" "And i am Belphagor! i amm sloeth!" She was actuly ver Pret! she had a teal coatt and a gren mane don up in ponytils (AN: HA GET IT? PONYTAILS?)

"AND IM SATIN!1! I AM WARTH!" this colt was rlly scry and evil! ""I tn hes the leder!" Sad said sadly.

"We hav 2 fihgt tem!" "Ha!" lucyy lauged evily/ "What mkes u think that u cn fight teh Elemsn f BAD?"

"Becuz unlik u guyz we have the powr of LUV and FRENDSHIP!3" said Sundanc "But I dunt kno how to use dat Sundance!" Sad said sadly "I wil teach u!"

Then sundance went ovr to the elements of hrmony wit Sad. "If I shot a love beem at u it wil giv u teh powr of LOOVE!" So sundance shot a love beam at Sad and it gav him love powers! But thn... the elemnts they started to GLOW!

"NOO! WHAT R U DOING?!" Said suedance

And then they ementes of harnomy were GN! tohe elemtns of bad had tken them!

"WE WIN!" said lucy hevilly "Now lets go use them 4 EVILLLLL!111!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIOOO! "" sundance creid. "the took my taira! Now we dunt even have the ementle of MaaaaaaAGIC!"

**SAYONARA~! SUPER KAWAII DESU~ NYAN~ =^_^= PLZ GIV GOOD REVEIWS!**


	8. SUPR SUNDANC?

**CAPHTER Sven: SUPER SUNDANCE?**

**AN: PLEASE STP FALMING! IF U DONT LIKE THE STORY THEN DONT REED IT! ALSO WE ARE NOT TROLLS WE ARE HUMANS! AND THE GRAMMER AND SPEELING IS BAD BECAUSE I AM FROM JAPAN AND DO NOT KNOW THAT MUCH ENGLISH! Thanks for the nice reveiws tho! ^_^ Anyways heres the next chpter!**

On teh way ouut of the caste, I felt a creally wierd gloinwg sentacion in my hed! "sad, are u hott?" i asked. "No." Sad said sadly. "Mabe u r just upste. I meen, they took ur taira!"

Be4 I culd repsond, the hotnes got relly HOT!111! 'HIITAIIIIII!" I screemed! The piano wasnt kawaii a all! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" I saw sad bakcin up. "Sad, help meee! DESUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" But then...A NEW TIARA APEARED ON MY FACE!11111!

Teh aitar wasz golld wit a brihgt red juwel in teh center shaped leik a hart. On both sieds of teh heaartshapd juwel weree WIGNS made fof SLIVRE!1111! But mytirar wasnt teh only nu thign abuot me! "Suedance!" Sad said sadly. "R u okay?" He stoped, looked at me, nd said "WOW!111!SUDANC! UR BEYUTIFUL!111!"

I HAD TRUND IN2...SUPER SUNDANCE!111! "wow!" said sad excitly.

"i am now beautiful and ppowrful! now we can go defet they elements of bad!" I used my new powrs to locate where they were and they were at…...THE KRYSTL EMPRIER! So me and sad flew to the kystal emprire where the elemnts of bad were beign evil! they were trying to dystroy the empire with the elements of harmony which had truned into the elemtnts of DISHARMONY!

"cmon sad lets defet them!" I said but suddenly I saw Lust shoot a beam at Sad! Sad screemed and suddenly he fell in luv with Lust!

"Sad wut r u doing?" I asked "I luv Lust now and I hte u!" he said.

Suddenly I strted to cry because Sad didn't lik me. But when Sad saw me cry he snaped out of it and kicked Lust in the face! "OWWW! HOW CUD MY POWERS FAIL?!" yelled Lust.

"Because...my luv for Sundace is mor powrful than anything!"

**SAYONARA~! SUPER KAWAII DESU~ NYAN~ =^_^= PLZ GIV GOOD REVEIWS!**


End file.
